Le chemin du Deuil
by Les Kinagies
Summary: [Ange Phoenix] "Le deuil est une réaction et un sentiment de tristesse éprouvée suite à la mort d'un proche. Souvent associé à la souffrance, le deuil est aussi considéré comme un processus nécessaire de délivrance, nommé résilience." d'après Wikipédia. Cependant, il y a une très nette différence entre la théorie et la "pratique".
1. Le déni

**Disclamer :** Après de nombreuses négociations, le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent toujours pas :(

 **Titre :** Le chemin du deuil

 **Résumé :** "Le deuil est une réaction et un sentiment de tristesse éprouvée suite à la mort d'un proche. Souvent associé à la souffrance, le deuil est aussi considéré comme un processus nécessaire de délivrance, nommé résilience." d'après Wikipédia. Cependant, il y a une très nette différence entre la théorie et la "pratique". Je vous propose donc de la découvrir à travers ces cinqs drabbles.

 **Bêta :** Personne, j'en recherche une !

* * *

 _ **Le chemin du deuil**_

* * *

Drabble 1 : Le déni

" _ **Cette première phase du deuil se manifeste lorsqu'on apprend la perte. C'est une période plus ou moins intense où les émotions semblent pratiquement absentes. La réalité de la perte survient lorsque l'on quitte ce court stade du deuil."**_

La mort était une notion très vague, pour ne pas dire abstraite quand on ne la connaissait pas. Lorsqu'il écoutait les noms des personnes disparues - et certainement mortes à l'heure actuelle -, il ne ressentait rien si ce n'était une petite pointe de tristesse. Et ce manque de réaction lui donnait juste envie d'éteindre cette "machine infernale" comme l'appelait Harry. Mais à ce moment-là, sa conscience se réveillait et lui susurrait sournoisement à l'oreille : " _Et si tu loupais le nom de Fred, de George, ou bien celui de Molly… Et si ta mère disparaissait maintenant et que tu éteignais cette radio ?"._ Alors il continuait à écouter cette voix morbide pendant des heures et des heures en espérant ne jamais entendre celui de l'un de ses proches. Mais même cette peur, sourde et envahissante, ne pouvait pas lui faire prendre conscience de la douleur qui pouvait l'envahir d'une minute à l'autre si ce drame avait lieu un jour.

Et maintenant, il observait sa mère sans la voir, comme si elle n'existait plus, comme si elle était transparente... Et pourtant, sa voix, résonnait encore et encore dans sa tête, telle une litanie : " _Mon chéri… Fred… Fred est mort… Je… Je suis désolé mon coeur"._ Et cette phrase c'était aussitôt mise à tourner en boucle dans son esprit comme un disque rayé et il attendit. Il attendit cette douleur si intense qu'il tomberait à genoux, cette douleur si brutale que son souffle se bloquerait dans sa poitrine, le faisant suffoquer. Mais rien, rien ne vint. Ni cette souffrance, ni les larmes, juste un grand vide. Sans comprendre, Ron, toujours perdu dans ses pensées, se retrouva dans les bras fermes et tremblants de George qui finit par se décaler pour s'agenouiller à côté d'un corps.

Dans un état second, ses yeux bleus suivirent tout d'abord les jambes qui lui semblaient infinies, puis le torse qui se ne levait plus à chaque respiration et enfin, ce visage blanc comme la neige... Ce visage si familier, si aimé…

Fred.

Et là, la douleur le percuta tel un cognard dans un match de Quidditch.

Violemment.

* * *

Alors !? Ce petit drabble vous a plu ?

Ce genre de sujet me touche très à coeur et je me suis dit que c'était une bonne idée d'écrire dessus...

Merci à vous d'avoir lu et à la prochaine !


	2. La colère

**Disclamer :** Après de nombreuses négociations, le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent toujours pas :(

 **Titre :** Le chemin du deuil

 **Résumé :** "Le deuil est une réaction et un sentiment de tristesse éprouvée suite à la mort d'un proche. Souvent associé à la souffrance, le deuil est aussi considéré comme un processus nécessaire de délivrance, nommé résilience." d'après Wikipédia. Cependant, il y a une très nette différence entre la théorie et la "pratique". Je vous propose donc de la découvrir à travers ces cinqs drabbles.

 **Bêta :** DenielleLaw

* * *

 _ **Le chemin du deuil**_

* * *

Drabble 1 : La colère

* * *

" _ **Cette seconde phase du deuil qu'est la colère se manifeste face à la réalité de la perte. C'est la confrontation avec les faits qui va engendrer une attitude de révolte, tournée vers soi et vers les autres. C'est à cette étape du deuil que la culpabilité peut se manifester. Ce stade est souvent propice à beaucoup de questionnements."**_

La première pensée qui traversa son esprit fut que Sirius était mort en essayant de le sauver de sa propre stupidité. Comment avait-il pu se laisser berner par cette foutue vision ? Comme si Lord Voldemort n'avait pas retenu la leçon suite à l'attaque contre Arthur Weasley…

Alors il ne put que suivre des yeux son parrain en train de chuter dans le voile, comme si le temps venait de s'arrêter, comme si le reste du monde avait disparu et que seul comptait le sourire désolé de Sirius, ses yeux résignés ainsi que cette étincelle de soulagement. Alors il tendit désespérément sa main pour attraper la sienne, pour essayer de le retenir d'une quelconque façon.

\- Attrape ma main ! Supplia Harry d'une voix tremblante. Je t'en pris !

Mais des bras forts l'avaient encerclé, l'éloignant de sa seule famille et du voile.

Ce fut précisément à ce moment précis que cette colère explosa à l'intérieur de lui, tel un volcan en fusion. Un hurlement de rage mêlé douleur franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi le seul être qui l'avait un tant soit peu aimé était parti ?

Comme une réponse à ses tourments, son sombre regard se braqua sur la baguette qui avait lancé le faisceau assassin et remonta lentement le bras, découvrant un tissus aussi noir que son coeur puis apparut de nouveau la peau, celle du cou, puis celle du visage. Et là, il la reconnut. Bellatrix Lestrange.

\- Lâchez-moi, siffla-t-il en fourchelang sans lâcher la femme des yeux. Lâchez-moi, lâchez-moi.

\- Harry ! Tu dois, commença une voix, brusquement interrompue par une explosion de magie.

Mais les bras ne le lâchaient pas, ils semblaient même se serrer davantage autour de lui tel le filet du diable. " _Lâchez-moi, laissez-moi, j'ai mal, aidez moi…",_ murmura son esprit. Mais son coeur devenait noir, noir comme la cendre, comme les plumes d'un corbeau… Furieux et enragé, Harry commença à se débattre, à crier, à supplier, à sangloter, à mordre tout ce qui était à sa porté alors que sa magie tournoyait furieusement autour de lui, brûlant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. Et la libération arriva. Enfin.

Aussitôt que sa prison disparue, il courut de toute ses forces après elle, ignorant l'appel de Remus, alors que son esprit lui murmurait les pires moyens de se venger et qu'il imaginait sans peine le goût du sang, de son sang. Même le bruit de sa respiration haletante et des battements précipités de son coeur ne le sortaient pas de cet état second.

\- Endoloris ! Cria une voix. " _La sienne"_ , réalisa le survivant.

La mangemort s'écroula misérablement dans un gémissement de douleur. Cependant, cela n'arrêta pas Harry qui se mit sur elle et enchaîna les coups les uns après les autres. Bientôt, le visage de Lestrange fut méconnaissable, recouvert d'un liquide rouge...

" _Tout est de ta faute. Tu l'as tué ! Tu l'as tué ! Je vais te tuer. Je suis seul. Tu l'as tué. Je te déteste. Je suis seul. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi je suis si seul…"_

\- Pourquoi lui !? Cria-t-il alors que ses poings s'abattaient dans son visage à de multiples reprises. POURQUOI LUI !?  
\- Pauvre bébé Potter, murmura Bellatrix en caressant moqueusement sa joue. J'ai tué Sirius Black…

En réponse, sa magie la plaqua au sol brisant par la même occasion plusieurs de ses côtes dans un bruit lugubre. Harry la prit par ses cheveux et planta ses yeux, plus sombre qu'un jour de tempête, dans les siens.

Des yeux gris. C'était les mêmes yeux que _lui._

\- Tu l'as tué, souffla Harry, les sourcils froncés alors que son énergie semblait s'échapper et que la lassitude le submergeait. Tu as ses yeux...

\- Harry ! Cria une voix derrière lui. Lâche-la Harry.

Il se recula de ce corps alors que le visage de Bellatrix se transformait, devenant plus masculin, plus… souriant, plus… Sirius.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rendre compte, la mangemorte s'échappa par une des cheminettes du ministère alors qu'une personne, la même que tout à l'heure d'après les sensations, la prenait dans ses bras.

\- C'est fini…

\- Il est parti… Pourquoi il est parti ? Je ne comprends pas…

* * *

Alors !? Ce petit drabble vous a plu ?

Ce genre de sujet me touche très à coeur et je me suis dit que c'était une bonne idée d'écrire dessus...

Merci à vous d'avoir lu et à la prochaine !


	3. L'expression

**Disclamer :** Après de nombreuses négociations, le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent toujours pas :(

 **Titre :** Le chemin du deuil

 **Résumé :** "Le deuil est une réaction et un sentiment de tristesse éprouvée suite à la mort d'un proche. Souvent associé à la souffrance, le deuil est aussi considéré comme un processus nécessaire de délivrance, nommé résilience." d'après Wikipédia. Cependant, il y a une très nette différence entre la théorie et la "pratique". Je vous propose donc de la découvrir à travers ces cinqs drabbles.

 **Bêta :** Mael-Galant

* * *

 _ **Le chemin du deuil**_

* * *

Drabble 3 : L'expression

" _ **Cette phase du deuil est faite de négociations, de chantages… mais attention, exprimer des émotions négatives peut aussi prolonger la phase de deuil et accroître le sentiment de désespoir."**_

En transplanant à Godric's Hollow, Severus sut qu'il était déjà trop tard. Devant lui ne se dressait plus qu'une ruine : la demeure était à deux doigts de s'effondrer, une fumée noire remplie de particules magiques polluait l'air environnant et se fondait dans l'obscurité de la nuit alors que l'odeur de la mort emplissait ses narines.

D'une main tremblante, il ouvrit silencieusement le portillon sans lâcher la porte détruite de ses yeux impassibles. Peut-être que son "maître" l'avait épargnée ? Peut-être qu'il retrouverait seulement le corps de Potter et du nourrisson ? Un rire jaune franchit ses lèvres. Sa Lily n'abandonnerait jamais son si précieux fils à son sort. La mâchoire crispée par cette constatation, le professeur de potion monta les escaliers menant à l'étage en enjambant sans un regard le cadavre de son pire ennemi d'enfance. Par la suite, l'ancien mangemort se dirigea presque craintivement vers la chambre présumée de la progéniture des Potter.

Au départ, il ne vit rien hormis une fumée opaque qui avait envahi la pièce suite à une grande explosion magique. En plissant les yeux, Severus réussit à discerner une silhouette perdue dans les décombres. Tout d'abord, l'homme ne vit que des beaux cheveux roux ternis par la poussière, puis une robe déchirée à de nombreux endroits. Et enfin, lorsqu'il s'agenouilla près du corps, il plongea aussitôt ses onyx dans des émeraude sans vie.

\- Non…

En touchant sa joue, il espéra pendant un bref instant sentir encore sa douce chaleur sous ses doigts, mais seul le froid glacial l'accueillit tel un douloureux rappel de ses erreurs. Un sanglot silencieux passa la barrière de ses lèvres alors qu'il mettait deux doigts sur la gorge de Lily pour pouvoir sentir son poul. Mais rien, si ce n'était un grand vide. À ce constat, il secoua la tête de droite à gauche, refusant cette vérité, cette cruelle et douloureuse vérité.

Alors ses mains tremblantes commencèrent le massage cardiaque.

Une première pression.

\- Allez ! Réveille-toi…

Une deuxième pression.

\- J'aurai dû t'écouter, je suis désolé, réveille toi ! Allez !

Une troisième pression.

\- Tu n'es pas une sang-de-bourg, je ne le pensais toi… S'il te plaît, réveille-toi...

Et il continua ainsi pendant ce qu'il lui semblait être des heures et des heures.

Et ce fut ainsi que les aurors le trouvèrent alors qu'il essayait de sauver une personne maintenant en paix. Alors que lui, son enfer venait à peine de commencer…

* * *

Review ? Follow ? Favoris ?

Vous avez aimé cette troisième phase !? :D


End file.
